


04. "An Occurrence At Tau Sigma V"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drama, Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: In the Tau Sigma system, Hoshi Sato's abilities and confidence are tested against a new alien threat. (NOTE: This is the 4th story in the ongoing "Shadows of War" Virtual, script-based 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise. While it is not mandatory that you have read the first 3 episodes, it is highly recommended. The entire "Shadows of War" 5th season - what has been published so far - can be found here: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewseries.php?seriesid=364)Follow this link for the next story in the ongoing 5th season of Star Trek: Enterprise: http://fiction.entstcommunity.org/viewstory.php?sid=4422Writing of this episode wrapped on June 20, 2005REVIEWS WELCOME!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

****"An Occurrence At Tau Sigma V"

 

**TEASER**

****FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLEPOD ONE (OPTICAL)

cruising along at impulse.

HOSHI (V.O.)

Personal Log, Ensign Hoshi Sato; October 20, 2156. Lieutenants Reed, Talah, and I are returning to Enterprise after a two week joint-conference with the Vulcans and the Tellarites.

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE

TALAH at the controls, REED, and HOSHI at the side consoles. There's nothing that they absolutely need to be doing so Reed and Hoshi are passing the time by comparing their experiences at the conference. Talah is less than enthused about the "small talk" -- keeps her eyes on the controls.

HOSHI

You wouldn't believe the complexities of protocols on Tellarite ships. It makes ourâ€™s look tame.

REED

For instance?

HOSHI

They have protocols governing just about every ship-board activity. Including their meals!

REED

Eating?

HOSHI

Yep. There are thirteen different steps that have to be followed before eating dinner.

REED

And to think... there are some nights that I hate waiting in line.

HOSHI

What about you? Learn anything interesting?

REED

Indeed. The weapons seminar was quite informative.

HOSHI

I bet you loved getting a chance to fire those "experimental" weapons.

REED

It was wonderful.

(beat)

They were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The handles. The triggers. The view scopes.

HOSHI

If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you're in love.

REED

(considering)

There are many types of love.

They exchange a smile.

REED

No. In all seriousness these weapons are going to prove useful against the Romulans.

HOSHI

Anything that helps...

REED

These weapons should have been developed a long time ago. It's a shame that it took a war for them to finally get off the drawing board.

Hoshi turns her attention to Talah.

HOSHI

What about you, Lieutenant?

TALAH

It was another diversion. Nothing more.

REED

(skeptical)

You didn't learn anything?

TALAH

The shuttlecraft seminar I was invited to was for first year students.

HOSHI

Really?

TALAH

If I didn't already have my suspicions about the Tellarites I would have assumed that they did that on purpose.

HOSHI

So what did you do there?

TALAH

I was able to give the instructor several tips on how to better control a thruster assembly during an ion storm.

REED

Well, I guess that's what they get for inviting a six-star pilot to their seminar.

Talah misses Reed's joke altogether.

TALAH

Yes. It is.

Hoshi and Reed look at each other, "That's Talah." Before anything else can be said, Talah's station BEEPS! She reacts.

TALAH

Curious.

REED

Report.

TALAH

Enterprise isn't at the rendezvous point.

That gets their full attention. They all start working their consoles.

REED

Scan the vicinity.

TALAH

Perhaps they've changed the rendezvous coordinates.

HOSHI

They would have transmitted new coordinates to us by now.

A tense beat passes. Then, Reed's station BEEPS.

REED

I've got something... a faint energy signature one-quarter of a light year from here.

(beat; reads the console)

It's got a Starfleet signature.

Talah and Hoshi start working their consoles.

TALAH

Altering course to intercept. Increasing speed to maximum impulse.

As the crew works...

EXT. SPACE - SHUTTLEPOD ONE (OPTICAL)

alters course and increases speed.

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE

A few hours later. They are still at their posts. There's a slight jolt. Nothing serious... no systems are damaged.

REED

What was that?

TALAH

(off console)

Some type of energy wave.

REED

Where'd it come from?

TALAH

According to sensors the wave originated from the fifth planet in the Tau Sigma system.

HOSHI

Is that where Enterprise is?

TALAH

(off console)

Yes.

REED (V.O.)

This is strange. The power readings aren't consistent with Enterprise's normal output.

TALAH

Can we hail them?

HOSHI

That wave is interfering with our transmissions.

TALAH

I have a visual.

INCLUDE THE WINDOW (OPTICAL)

To see the STARSHIP ENTERPRISE -- adrift and in power-down mode.

RESUME

OFF Reed, Hoshi, and Talah's shocked expressions, we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF TEASER**

**ACT ONE**

****FADE IN:

INT. SHUTTLEPOD ONE - CONTINUOUS

After the initial shock of the situation wears off, they return to their consoles and begin an investigation.

HOSHI

My god!

REED

Hoshi, we need that transmitter!

HOSHI

I'm working on it.

REED

(to Talah)

See if you can interface with Enterprise's guidance systems.

Talah works, but can't establish the interface.

TALAH

I can't establish the interface.

REED

Keep trying.

TALAH

It's not going to work. Enterprise simply doesn't have the power for us to interface with a major system.

HOSHI

Than we don't interface with a major system. 

They turn to her.

HOSHI (CONTâ€™D)

The only way we're going to find out what happened to Enterprise is to go onboard. It's a safe bet that with all the power failures the transporter isn't working, but if we could interface with the launch bay control systems...

TALAH

(catching on; continuing)

...we could open the launch bay doors and dock.

HOSHI

And gain access to the ship and its systems.

Reed takes a beat to think about it. Then:

REED

Proceed.

Talah and Hoshi work their consoles.

TALAH

I'm taking the inertial dampeners offline. Matching rate of rotation and synchronizing docking procedures with the onboard computer.

Talah works her console. The inertial dampeners are taken offline ant the Shuttlepod begins to rotate in relation to the camera -- spinning in a controlled manner.

HOSHI

(steadying herself)

Initiating the interface.

Her console BEEPS, signaling that the interface is active.

HOSHI

I have access.

REED

All right. Open the launch bay doors and extend the docking arm.

OUT THE WINDOW (OPTICAL)

To see ENTERPRISE grow closer and appear to "level out" (in actuality the Shuttle Pod is rotating with ENTERPRISE).

RESUME

HOSHI

It's not working. The controls are fused.

TALAH

How do we get aboard?

HOSHI

I'm going to try tapping into the EPS grid. With any luck, it will route enough power to the bay doors to allow them to open.

(beat)

I'm in the EPS grid... transmitting the instructions.

(beat)

That should do it.

INCLUDE THE WINDOW (OPTICAL)

The launch bay doors OPEN and the docking arm is LOWERED into position. The arm looms closer and then disappears over the window. After a beat, there's a JOLT and we hear the sound of metal connecting.

TALAH (V.O.)

We're on the arm.

REED (V.O.)

Bring us up into the bay.

And as Talah works, the view out the window ascends into the PITCH BLACK LAUNCH BAY!

RESUME

As Reed, Hoshi, and Talah stare out the (offscreen) window into the pitch black launch bay.

REED

We better break out the flashlights.

HOSHI

Is life support online?

TALAH

(off console)

Yes. But there's no power on any of the decks.

REED

Thatâ€™ll make the search difficult.

(beat)

Let's get going!

And as they all make their way to exit the pod we...

CUT TO:

INT. LAUNCH BAY - TOTAL DARKNESS

There is absolutely NO LIGHT coming from anywhere in the Launch Bay. 

The hatch to Shuttlepod One OPENS, casting an eerie blue light into the empty, dark and foreboding launch bay. Seconds later, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah step out of the pod. Reed and Talah are holding flashlights and Phase Pistols while Hoshi holds a flashlight and scanner.

HOSHI

I'm not picking up any bio-signs on this deck.

REED

Are you certain?

HOSHI

Quite.

TALAH

The scanner is only confirming what the Shuttle's sensors told us earlier. There's no one here.

Reed sighs at this.

REED

(refusing to give up)

Are you detecting any power signatures... anything that might indicate the presence of the crew?

HOSHI

(off scanner)

No, sir.

A HIGH VIEWPOINT --

The conversation continues:

TALAH

We need to get to the bridge... try to access the ship's logs.

REED

We should check all the key departments on our way. See if we can get partial power back online at least.

Slowly, the CAMERA DRIFTS about at the high viewpoint and comes to rest at an angle where a piece of damaged BULKHEAD blocks our complete view of Reed, Hoshi, and Talah.

TALAH

Agreed.

HOSHI

No argument here.

REED

Good. We'll stay together and conduct a deck-by-deck search from "E" to "A".

With that, they move OUT of the glow of the blue light and OUT into the DARK ship.

THE BULKHEAD

That's been in the foreground "steps" out of FRAME!

INT. CORRIDOR - TOTAL DARKNESS

The light of the flashlights briefly illuminating pieces of the wall and bulkheads. There's no noise of any kind in the corridor. 

Reed, Hoshi, and Talah round a corner. Reed and Talah take note of an OPEN ACCESS PANEL and move to investigate. Hoshi continues down the corridor, never getting too far away from the others.

Talah scans the panel...

REED

Can you access anything?

TALAH

Not from here.

ON HOSHI --

as she stops her forward advance. She shines her light down the corridor...

TALAH'S VOICE (CONTâ€™D)

It appears that all of the major systems are undamaged. They're just... offline.

HOSHI'S POV (OPTICAL)

As A LEG, that is being illuminated by Hoshi's light, "STEPS" out of the light and into the DARKNESS!

Hoshi SCREAMS!!!!

RESUME

Reed raises his Phase Pistol as he and Talah run to join Hoshi.

REED

What is it?

HOSHI

Something's here!

Talah scans...

REED

What's here?

HOSHI

I don't know what it is. I shined my light on something and it...

TALAH

What...?

HOSHI

(scared)

It ran away.

REED

(to Talah)

Anything on scanners?

TALAH

No.

HOSHI

I'm telling you... something's here.

TALAH

The evidence would say otherwise.

HOSHI

You think I imagined it?!

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

of Reed, Hoshi, and Talah standing in their circle.

TALAH

The scanner is only detecting three bio-signs -- ours.

HOSHI

I've been accused of imagining things before. They all turned out to be real!

Our P.O.V. drifts away from our people. There's a NOISE...

THE AWAY TEAM --

turns with a start and raises their weapons in the direction of the noise. Now they're all jumpy.

HOSHI

(to Talah)

Still think I'm imagining it?

REED

Come on.

And they begin to make their way down the corridor.

INT. SICKBAY - TOTAL DARKNESS

Suddenly, light streams in through the doors as they are FORCED OPEN. Reed, Hoshi, and Talah make their way into the room. The place looks like it was vacated in a hurry.

HOSHI

Looks like Phlox left in a hurry.

Talah spots an experiment that Phlox was working on.

TALAH

Ensign...

Hoshi comes over to take a look at what Talah's found.

HOSHI

A protein analysis...

(pause; looks around)

But it's only half finished.

TALAH

He must have left it behind.

HOSHI

It looks like the whole crew left in a hurry.

REED'S VOICE

Do you hear that?

Hoshi and Talah turn to look at him.

HOSHI

I don't hear anything.

REED

Exactly! Where are all of Phlox's animals?

Hoshi looks around. Reed's right. All of Phlox's animals are gone.

TALAH

We should keep searching -- make our way to the bridge.

HOSHI

(agreeing)

When we get there we'll be able to open a com-channel and call for help.

REED

Let's move.

INT. MESS HALL - TOTAL DARKNESS

Chairs overturned, dishes strewn about and drinks spilled. Reed, Hoshi, and Talah are making their search of the room. 

As they walk about the room Hoshi spots a SLIMY COMPOUND spread over one of the tables. She scans it. Reed and Talah join her.

REED

What is it?

HOSHI

(off scanner)

Some type of mucilaginous compound...

(beat)

I can't identify it.

Reed reaches out and touches the compound -- the gooey substance oozing down his fingers.

TALAH

Perhaps the medical instruments in sickbay would be more effective.

REED

(to Hoshi)

Collect a sample. We'll get it down there as soon as we've been to the bridge.

And as Hoshi collects a sample we...

CUT TO:

INT. ACCESS TUBE - TOTAL DARKNESS (OPTICAL)

Hoshi and Talah sitting a few feet away from Reed who's working a panel to open the hatch that leads to the bridge.

HOSHI

(re: access tube)

Is it my imagination or does this thing seem smaller?

TALAH

Itâ€™s your imagination.

HOSHI

(sotto voce)

So much for small talk...

The panel Reed's been working on BEEPS, indicating that he cannot access the bridge.

HOSHI

What is it?

REED

The hatch won't open.

Reed examines the panel, reacts to what he sees.

REED (CONTâ€™D)

I see why.

(to Hoshi and Talah)

There's no atmosphere up there.

TALAH

There must be a hull breach.

REED

(re: main system failures)

It makes sense. The main systems are designed to deactivate in the event of a hull breach on the bridge. Only a command authorization from engineering or some predetermined location can reactivate them.

TALAH

(moving toward the panel)

If we can access environmental controls...

(reaches for the panel)

...we could activate force fields and re-introduce a breathable atmos--

The panel SPARKS, sending Talah backward in a recoil. Hoshi immediately examines Talah's hand while Reed checks the panel.

HOSHI

You'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound.

The panel BEEPS at Reed. He checks it.

REED

Perhaps there's someone onboard after all.

(turning to face them)

There's a power surge on D-deck.

OFF the team's reaction...

INT. CORRIDOR - TOTAL DARKNESS

A hatch covering flies off the wall and lands on the floor a few feet away. From the Access Tube, Reed, Hoshi, and Talah emerge, scanners and weapons at the ready. They hesitate -- scanners aren't telling them anything useful. Reed eyes the corridor, makes a decision.

REED

This way.

HOSHI

How can you be certain?

Something catches Talah's eye...

TALAH'S P.O.V.

Of an open PANEL a few feet away.

RESUME

Talah moves toward the panel as Reed and Hoshi continue their discussion (parts of which can be placed over the above scene).

REED

Survival instincts.

HOSHI

And logic?

REED

It never hurts to have it on your side.

(pause)

Do you have a better idea?

Hoshi considers for a beat.

HOSHI

After you.

And they begin to walk down the corridor, neither of them noticing that Talah isn't following. They make it a few feet down the corridor before Reed asks...

REED

(to Hoshi)

Have you seen anything move yet?

HOSHI

No. You?

REED

Nothing. What about you, Talah?

But there's no response. They stop and turn...

HOSHI & REEDâ€™S P.O.V.

of a dark and deserted corridor.

RESUME

REED

(calling out)

Talah! Lieutenant, can you hear me?

He turns to Hoshi who's frantically working her scanner.

REED

Anything?

HOSHI

No.

(disbelief)

She's gone!

There's a moment as they realize that something is in the corridor with them. Something that's taking them one-by-one.

REED

Come on. Let's get to engineering and see if we can get auxiliary power online.

And as they make their way down the corridor we HEAR something SCURRY off in the opposite direction.

INT. ENGINEERING - TOTAL DARKNESS

Tight on Reed and Hoshi as they ENTER and make their way to Trip's desk. Reed attaches a portable power pack to the computer and it comes to life. He punches in a few commands.

REED

That should do it!

He keys in one more command and POWER comes up to HALF the normal level. (NOTE: All sets will be at HALF POWER until stated otherwise.) A wave of relief sweeps over them. Then, Hoshi turns and looks out at the rest of engineering -- lets out a BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAM!

HOSHI'S P.O.V.

of Enterprise CREWMEMBERS suspended from the ceiling, hooked up to machines that are draining their blood. OFF this horrifying sight...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

****FADE IN:

INT. ENGINEERING - CONTINUOUS

Hoshi turns and winces from the sight of the bodies.

HOSHI

Oh my god!

Reed grimaces at the sight, but pulls out a scanner and begins an investigation.

HOSHI

(not looking at him or the bodies)

Are they...?

REED

(beat; off scanner)

I'm afraid so.

Hoshi swallows a whimper, takes a deep breath and steadies herself. The next question is a hard one.

HOSHI

The senior staff...?

Reed scans. A little bit of relief can be seen on his face after a few seconds.

REED

They're not here.

HOSHI

Then they may have gotten off the ship.

REED

We don't know that.

HOSHI

Where else could they be?

Reed looks at her. All he can offer:

REED

I donâ€™t know.

He looks around the room, checking to see if they're alone.

REED

But we have to refrain from making assumptions until we've ruled out all the possibilities.

HOSHI

What if I can give you access to the main sensor net?

REED

How?

Hoshi tries to pull herself back together.

HOSHI

There's an interface at the com-station on the bridge.

REED

We can't get to the bridge.

HOSHI

As long as the com-station is undamaged, I should be able to gain access to the interface from the command center.

REED

(indicating a console)

That's your area of expertise.

Hoshi moves to the console and begins to work. The computer denies her access to the bridge sensors.

HOSHI

That's odd.

REED

What is it?

HOSHI

The computer won't let me access the sensors on the bridge.

All of a sudden, the computer unleashes an angry series of BEEPS. She jumps back slightly, reacts to what she sees.

HOSHI

There's a power surge on E-deck -- section fifteen.

They run for the exit...

INT. CORRIDOR

Reed and Hoshi come running around a corner and discover Talah, convulsing on the floor, burn marks on her hands and face. Hoshi pulls out a scanner while Reed secures the area.

HOSHI

Second degree plasma burns to her face and hands. We have to get her to sickbay!

A SCREECH echoes through the corridor. Reed whirls and aims his Pistol at the empty Corridor. Hoshi draws her weapon as well. After a moment when their nerves calm down:

REED

Let's get out of here.

Reed joins Hoshi. Together, they pick up Talah and hurry off down the corridor.

INT. ANOTHER CORRIDOR

The turbolift door OPENS and Hoshi and Reed emerge carrying the unconscious Talah in their arms. They reach a pair of doors and EXIT to...

INT. SICKBAY

Where Hoshi and Reed get Talah onto a bio-bed. Reed draws his Pistol and secures the area while Hoshi begins more detailed scans of Talah. The main diagnostic computer lights up with information. Hoshi takes the information in...

HOSHI

Take a look at this!

Reed walks over. Hoshi indicates something on the board to him.

REED

How is that possible?

HOSHI

I don't know. But somehow all of the cells in her body are in a state of flux.

(beat)

By all medical standards she shouldn't be alive!

There's a GROAN from the bio-bed. They turn to see Talah regaining consciousness. Hoshi immediately reaches for a hypospray and prepares to inject Talah with it. Reed stops her.

REED

We need to know what she saw.

HOSHI

She's in pain.

REED

And the only one who knows what's out there.

Reed turns to Talah.

REED

Talah. This is Lieutenant Reed. Can you hear me?

There's a brief pause. Then:

TALAH

(with pain)

Yes. I can...

REED

Do you remember what happened?

TALAH

(trying to remember)

It was dark.

NEW ANGLE -- SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

of Reed and Hoshi gathered around Talah. This person or thing is lurking in the shadows.

TALAH (CONTâ€™D)

I got separated from you. I was trying to access the main EPS grid to restore power when...

REED

When what?

TALAH

When something grabbed me from behind. I didn't get a good look at it. The motion was all blurry.

REED

Do you remember an EPS conduit overloading?

TALAH

No.

RESUME

Talah groans again and then loses consciousness.

HOSHI

Something from the shadows? Sounds like one of Commander Tuckerâ€™s old horror movies.

REED

With one exception. This is real.

HOSHI

Let's go to the command center... access the communication system -- send out a distress call.

REED

No. We need to search the ship. Find what did this to Talah.

HOSHI

This "thing" overpowered the entire crew. What makes you think the two of us can stop it?

REED

We have to try.

HOSHI

And end up like our crewmates -- hanging from hooks in engineering?!

(beat)

If we call for help we'll be rescued. At least then people will know what happened here.

Reed thinks for a beat.

REED

Fine. We'll call for help. But first we go to the armory and get Phase Rifles.

And Reed heads for the EXIT with Hoshi close behind.

INT. ARMORY (OPTICAL)

Reed and Hoshi ENTER and move to the weapons locker. Reed takes out two Phase Rifles and TEST-FIRES them to make sure they work. We focus on Hoshi as we hear:

PHLOX'S VOICE

Ten cc's of cortolin, stat!

Hoshi looks around confused -- "Where did that voice come from?"

HOSHI

Did you hear that?

REED

(focused on the weapon)

Hear what?

HOSHI

Phlox. He was asking for medicine.

Reed stops and turns to her, pulls out a scanner.

HOSHI

He was asking for ten cc's of... um... of cortolin.

Reed looks at the readings on the scanner. He's confused too.

REED

Normally I would suggest a malfunction with the com-system, but it's offline.

HOSHI

I'm not crazy. I did hear something.

REED

I'm not saying you didn't.

HOSHI

But the evidence isn't there to corroborate my story... is it?

REED

(reassuring)

Sensors aren't functioning. There's no way to be certain what it is you heard.

All of a sudden there's a MASSIVE JOLT! Reed reacts by tossing her a Phase Rifle.

REED

Command center!

Reed EXITS in a hurry. Hoshi hangs back for a beat and looks around the place, then EXITS.

INT. COMMAND CENTER

A MAJOR JOLT as Reed and Hoshi ENTER. Hoshi moves to a console and begins working it.

HOSHI

There's a ship.

REED

Can you identify it?

HOSHI

I'm bringing the main sensor array online... now!

INCLUDE THE MAIN MONITOR (OPTICAL)

which displays an image of the ATTACKING ALIEN SHIP (similar in design to the alien ship seen in "Silent Enemy").

HOSHI

The computer can't find a match in our database.

REED

Hail them.

HOSHI

(to com)

This is the Starship Enterprise to the Alien vessel off our port bow. Please, break off your attack.

The ship FIRES PHASERS. There's a JOLT!

REED

Target their weapon systems and fire.

Hoshi works. JOLT.

HOSHI

Our weapons are offline!

JOLT!

HOSHI

The shield generator is failing.

REED

Reconfigure firing systems for manual launch.

HOSHI

What!

REED

(heading for the door)

If I can fire a torpedo manually that should take care of his weapon systems.

HOSHI

I don't think splitting up is a good idea. Divide and conquer!

REED

If we don't do something about that ship, our shields are going to fail. Theyâ€™re already at forty percent.

Reed grabs his Phase Rifle and heads for the EXIT.

REED

Get a manual target on the ship's weapons. We'll keep an open com-line.

JOLT! Reed EXITS. Hoshi pulls her Phase Rifle a little closer as she works the console...

TIME CUT TO:

INT. ARMORY

Reed ENTERS and moves to the main board. He calls up the manual launch protocols and opens his communicator.

REED

Hoshi.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. COMMAND CENTER

Where Hoshi picks up her communicator...

HOSHI

I'm here.

REED

I'm configuring the torpedo and setting the detonation yield for ten teracochranes.

HOSHI

Acquiring a lock on his weapon systems.

Reed works his console which now displays a graphic of a photon torpedo. At his side, a torpedo is moved into the firing tube.

Hoshi enters a final sequence into her console...

HOSHI

I have a lock.

REED

I see it!

(beat)

Firing!

INCLUDE THE COMMAND CENTER MONITOR (OPTICAL)

Hoshi watches the monitor as a torpedo flies from offscreen and COLLIDES with the ALIEN SHIP. The ship VEERS off and ZOOMS out of sight.

HOSHI

They're gone.

REED'S COM VOICE

Understood. I'm on my way...

The com FRITZES OUT for a moment. We hear a muffled scream and then a loud THUD! Hoshi freezes.

HOSHI

(yelling)

Malcolm!

There's no response. Hoshi grabs her Phase Rifle and runs OUT of the room.

INT. ARMORY (OPTICAL)

Moments later. Hoshi comes running INTO the room where she finds Reed unconscious on the floor a few feet away from the door.

HOSHI

Malcolm!

Hoshi runs to his side and examines him. He has similar burns on his face and hands as Talah did. 

Hoshi scans him, realizes that he's suffering from the same effects as Talah. She tries to pick him up but fails. She runs to a console and...

HOSHI

Computer, is there enough power for a site-to-site transport?

COMPUTER VOICE

Affirmative.

HOSHI

Lock onto my communicator and prepare to beam two directly to Sickbay.

Hoshi runs back to Reed, kneels next to him and grabs his hand. Then:

HOSHI

Computer -- energize!

Hoshi and Reed DEMATERIALIZE to...

INT. SICKBAY

Hoshi struggles to get Reed onto a bio-bed. She grabs a hypo and injects him.

SOMEONE'S P.O.V.

of Hoshi treating Reed. We slowly PUSH IN toward Hoshi's back. Then, a HAND REACHES up into frame and grabs Hoshi's shoulder...

HOSHI --

GASPS and WHIRLS! She raises her Phase Rifle and discovers that she's pointing it at...

TRIP --

who reacts to Hoshi's weapon. Hoshi immediately lowers her weapon and BURSTS INTO TEARS OF JOY!

HOSHI

(shocked)

Trip!

Hoshi jumps into his arms and HUGS him tightly! OFF this moment we...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

****FADE IN:

INT. SICKBAY - CONTINUOUS

Hoshi and Trip break their embrace. They stare at each other, each of them thinking that they're looking at a ghost.

HOSHI

Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you!

TRIP

I thought we were the only ones left. How did you manage to survive this long?

HOSHI

I don't know. We haven't really been trying to find what did this.

TRIP

(re: Reed and Talah)

Looks like it did a pretty good job of finding you.

HOSHI

Did the others react this way?

TRIP

What we witnessed of it.

HOSHI

What?

TRIP

The ones who were attacked... they didn't make it.

(beat; nervous)

We should leave while we're still alive.

HOSHI

Leave?

TRIP

To the catwalks. They have protective shielding that this lifeform can't cross. Come on!

Trip grabs her hand and begins leading her toward the door. Hoshi resists.

HOSHI

Wait!

(re: Reed and Talah)

We can't just leave them here.

TRIP

Weren't you listening? This thing kills. They're as good as dead. We have to save ourselves!

HOSHI

They're not dead yet and I'm not leaving them here to be... devoured by this "thing."

TRIP

You're being irrational.

HOSHI

(speaking before thinking)

You're the one being irrational!

(realizing what she just said)

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that, Commander.

There's a beat as Trip thinks over the situation.

TRIP

No, no. It's all right. I'm the one who overreacted.

(beat)

Let's get them to the catwalk.

Trip walks to one of the bio-beds. OFF Hoshi wondering what's gotten into Trip...

INT. CATWALK - GENERAL AREA

The MAIN HATCH leading to the rest of the ship OPENS and Trip and Hoshi begin to emerge. Instantly, FIVE PHASE RIFLES are aimed at the hatch.

TRIP

Don't shoot. It's just me... and I've found some friends.

Trip jumps up into the catwalk followed closely by Hoshi. ADJUST TO REVEAL: ARCHER, T'POL, and THREE MACOs lowering their weapons as their friends enter safety. The MACOs disappear into the tube to retrieve Reed and Talah. Hoshi has her reunion with Archer.

ARCHER

Hoshi... how did you manage to survive?

HOSHI

I'm not sure.

T'POL

Did you witness anything that might be useful? The ship's location? Enemy vessels? Coalition ships?

ARCHER

(before Hoshi can respond)

Let's talk about this in private.

Archer motions to something that is offscreen at the moment. They all turn and walk in the direction Archer indicated.

INT. CATWALK - EMERGENCY COMMAND CENTER

A hub of activity -- the new "central nervous system" of the ship. Archer, T'Pol, and Hoshi ENTER and move to one of the sides where there's a row of cots and seats.

ARCHER

Take us through what happened after you got back to Enterprise.

HOSHI

We tried to figure out what had happened. We searched the ship and found some type of compound in the mess hall and the... bodies of the crew hanging in engineering.

T'POL

Is that all?

HOSHI

(remembering)

Well... there was something else... something odd. Every time we tried to access the bridge or a system on the bridge there was a...

Hoshi is interrupted before she gets a chance to finish telling T'Pol this part of the story.

PHLOX'S VOICE

Sorry to interrupt.

ADJUST to reveal PHLOX who's just stepped into the room.

ARCHER

It's all right. What do you have?

PHLOX

Fortunately I'll be able to treat Mister Reed's injuries -- nothing more than burn cream and osmotic eel therapy.

T'POL

Lieutenant Talah?

PHLOX

I'm afraid her injuries are too severe to treat. It's only a matter of time.

There's a somber beat as the crew realizes they are about to lose Talah. Then, something dawns on Hoshi.

HOSHI

(sotto voce)

The compound.

(louder)

The compound we found in the mess Hall. Lieutenant Reed touched it. Talah didnâ€™t. It could hold the key to saving her life.

PHLOX

Or it could simply be someone's regurgitated lunch.

Hoshi is amazed at the surprising change in attitude that the crew is exhibiting.

HOSHI

All we have to do is activate the sickbay control systems.

T'POL

The main computer is offline. We won't be able to interface with any of the primary systems for another day.

HOSHI

Lieutenant Reed and I were able to access the weapon systems.

T'POL

By going to the armory directly.

HOSHI

So let's go to sickbay and get the information we need.

T'POL

It's too dangerous to attempt a walk to sickbay.

Hoshi opens her mouth to say something, but...

ARCHER

It's been a long day.

(to Hoshi)

Try and get some sleep. If there's a way to retrieve the information from sickbay safely, we'll certainly consider it.

(beat)

Don't worry. Everything's under control now. We'll talk again when you wake up.

Archer and T'Pol turn their attention to a main diagnostic board. 

Hoshi sits on a cot for a few more seconds and then rises and EXITS to...

INT. CATWALK - GENERAL AREA

Hoshi, a little disturbed by what she's just witnessed, walks down the length of the nacelle. The look on her face is one of "what's gotten into them?" 

She looks around at the people lining the walls. Somehow they look different, like they're not our normal crew. 

Hoshi is thrown by this experience, looks around -- a little bit of panic starting to surface on her face. Then, she spots a familiar face -- Reed. She heads for his little area of the catwalk.

REED --

is lying on a cot just off the main walkway of the catwalk when Hoshi walks down into his little alcove.

REED

Hey.

HOSHI

You have a minute?

REED

What's on your mind?

HOSHI

(sotto)

Have you noticed anything... strange about the crew since they found us?

REED

(sotto)

Strange? In what way?

HOSHI

They seem completely unconcerned about the wellbeing of others. And they're not the slightest bit interested in that compound we found in the mess hall.

REED

(a simple reason)

They're going through a rough time right now.

HOSHI

So are we.

Reed becomes irritated with Hoshi.

REED

What are you getting at?

HOSHI

This crew has seen tough situations before... and they've never reacted this way -- with such blatant disregard for other people.

REED

(loud)

That's ridiculous!

A few of the crewmembers who are standing nearby turn and look at the two of them. Reed throws them a look. They turn back to their business.

REED

(sotto)

Look, from what Phlox tells me, the Captain and T'Pol have a plan to retake the ship. Granted it'll take some time to implement, but they've had more time to analyze the situation than we have.

HOSHI

And what about Talah? What happens to her in that "some time?"

REED

(confused)

What about her?

HOSHI

You mean they haven't told you?

REED

No.

Hoshi canâ€™t believe this.

HOSHI

She's dying! And that compound in sickbay may be able to save her life. But they're not willing to take the risk of going down there to retrieve it.

Reed considers. 

REED

I'm sure they have their reasons.

Hoshi realizes that whatever's affecting the crew has gotten to Reed as well. She contains her feelings and puts on a smile.

HOSHI

You're right. I guess this situation just got to me.

(beat)

I'm going to go lie down... try and get some sleep.

HOSHI (OPTICAL) --

walks back into the main part of the catwalk. She looks from side to side, stares at the crew as they mull around the confined space. 

Then, all hell breaks loose! There's a HUGE JOLT! SPARKS FLY and a CONDUIT EXPLODES! Hoshi stumbles but manages to keep her balance.

Reed flies out from his alcove and makes a bee-line for the emergency command center. Hoshi takes off after him.

INT. CATWALK EMERGENCY COMMAND CENTER (OPTICAL)

Archer, T'Pol, and Trip stumble as another JOLT rocks the ship. SPARKS FLY from one of the consoles.

ARCHER

Do we have a visual?

TRIP

Not yet.

ARCHER

Well get me one.

Reed ENTERS in a hurry and quickly moves to one of the consoles and begins working. 

Hoshi arrives at the door a few seconds after Reed. But she doesn't enter -- she just stands there and observes the situation.

T'POL

Dorsal hull plating is failing.

ARCHER

Shields!

REED

They're offline.

ON HOSHI --

As she observes the chaos of the situation -- realizes that no one's paying her any attention. She silently takes her leave...

INT. CATWALK GENERAL AREA - MAIN HATCH

Several JOLTS rock the corridor, throwing the crew about and causing general mayhem. Hoshi arrives at the hatch leading to the rest of the ship. She retrieves a Phase Pistol from a case, OPENS the HATCH, and disappears into the opening.

INT. COMMAND CENTER (OPTICAL)

A SHOWER OF SPARKS greets Hoshi as she ENTERS and moves to the main console. She immediately begins working and, after a few beats, the main monitor comes to life with an IMAGE OF THE ATTACKING ALIEN SHIP (same ship seen in Act Two).

HOSHI

(re: image of ship)

That was easy.

JOLT! Hoshi works the console and opens a com-channel.

HOSHI

This is the starship Enterprise to the alien vessel off our starboard aft. Cease your attack!

There's a JOLT!

HOSHI

I guess not!

Hoshi begins to work the console but is interrupted when the ALIEN SHIP unleashes a HUGE VOLLEY OF TORPEDOES at the (offscreen) Enterprise. 

There's a MASSIVE JOLT! SPARKS FLY, CONSOLES EXPLODE! Hoshi is thrown to the floor. NITROGEN GAS spews from a damaged conduit. 

On the monitor, the ALIEN SHIP goes to warp. It takes Hoshi a long time to recover, but she manages to get herself back to the console, works it. She doesn't like what she sees.

HOSHI

Computer, damage report to the port nacelle catwalk.

COMPUTER VOICE

There are two hull breaches located in the port nacelle catwalk.

HOSHI

The crew?

COMPUTER VOICE

There are no bio-signs present in the catwalk.

This hits Hoshi like a wall of bricks. Every member of the crew, all the people she's come to know are dead!

TRIP'S VOICE

Hoshi!

Hoshi gasps and whirls. 

ADJUST to reveal Trip who's just entered the room. Hoshi does not react with the same joy as she did earlier. She's more scared then anything else. She backs away.

HOSHI

What are you doing here?

TRIP

We detected you're escape from the Catwalk. I was sent to bring you back.

HOSHI

(matter-of-fact)

There's nothing there now but a vacuum.

TRIP

(concerned)

They're all... dead?

HOSHI

Yes.

TRIP

We've gotta call for help.

Trip's attitude has changed. Now, the very thing that he and the rest of the crew were against he's suggesting they do. Hoshi doesn't know what to make of this but decides to play along.

HOSHI

I agree. We have to get to the bridge.

TRIP

No. It's too dangerous to go there.

HOSHI

We don't have a choice. If we're going to...

A sudden SPASM OF PAIN overtakes Hoshi. She grabs onto Trip's arm for support.

HOSHI

...to...

PHLOX'S VOICE

Her vital functions are...

A WHITE FLASH overtakes the screen and we find ourselves in...

INT. SICKBAY - REAL TIME

The lights are on at full level, the animals are in their places, and Phlox and Archer are frantically working on the unconscious Hoshi who's lying on the main bio-bed.

PHLOX

(continuing)

...failing. If we can't stabilize them we're going to lose her.

ARCHER

Can we give her anymore inoprovaline?

PHLOX

If we give her any more it could send her into anaphylactic shock.

Archer looks at a monitor that shows Hoshi's vital signs -- they're dangerously low.

ARCHER

I need answers, Doctor.

PHLOX

I wish I had them. But right now all I know is that every medical treatment I can think of is being blocked. By what, I don't know.

ARCHER

How long does she have?

PHLOX

At her present rate... three hours at most.

Archer heads for the door...

ARCHER

I'll be back in thirty minutes.

Archer EXITS. Phlox turns back to Hoshi...

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it orbits a ROCKY PLANETOID.

INT. SITUATION ROOM

Archer, T'Pol, Trip, and Reed are gathered around the pool table. The mood is grim. They have very little time to figure out a way to save Hoshi's life.

T'POL

(mid-briefing)

Other than the neurogenic field emanating from the planetoid's surface there's nothing else of relevance on sensors.

REED

Tactical scans were equally inconclusive.

ARCHER

There has to be something. We canâ€™t just give up on her.

There's a silent beat as they all think. No one knows how to proceed.

ARCHER

Think! I want a solution!

There's another beat. For a moment it appears that no one has anything to suggest. Then...

T'POL

There is a procedure that I have recently become familiar with -- an ancient Vulcan technique buried deep within the writings of the Kir'Shara.

ARCHER

Go on.

T'POL

It's called the "bridging of minds."

TRIP

(protective)

What does this "bridging of minds" involve?

T'POL

It's a telepathic form of contact that allows a person to experience everything that another is experiencing.

REED

So you would experience everything Hoshi is?

T'POL

No. I would act as the "bridge" between two minds.

REED

So we need a volunteer.

ARCHER

(hopeful)

How soon can you be ready?

T'POL

I'll need at least an hour to review the texts.

ARCHER

I'll meet you in Sickbay in one hour.

(to all)

Dismissed!

T'Pol and Reed EXIT while Trip hangs back.

TRIP

(concerned)

Are you sure about this?

ARCHER

We have to help her, Trip. And right now I don't see any other option.

And that's all that Archer has to say on the subject. He EXITS. Off Trip's look of concern...

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

As it orbits the Rocky Planetoid.

INT. SICKBAY

Hoshi has been moved to one of the auxiliary bio-beds on the far wall. Phlox is performing one last series of scans. 

When he's done, ADJUST to REVEAL Archer, lying on the adjacent bio-bed and T'Pol standing in-between Archer and Hoshi. Phlox turns to the two of them.

PHLOX

(re: Hoshi's condition)

Her vital signs are extremely weak. At her present rate she has less than two hours. If there's a way to expedite this procedure I suggest you try.

T'POL

Thank you, Doctor.

Phlox nods and steps to the other side of Hoshi's bio-bed where he'll observe the procedure. Archer exchanges a look with T'Pol and lies down on his bio-bed.

T'Pol places her left hand on Archer's forehead and her right hand on Hoshi's. Archer and T'Pol both close their eyes.

T'POL

Your minds to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts. Are minds are joining. Are thoughts are becoming one.

PUSH IN on ARCHER'S FACE. Then, the screen WHITES OUT...

INT. CORRIDOR - HOSHI'S MIND

The lights are at emergency levels as seen before. The corridor appears to be deserted. ADJUST to REVEAL: Archer -- taking in the situation with grave concern. OFF the moment...

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT THREE**

**ACT FOUR**

****FADE IN:

INT. CORRIDOR - HOSHI'S MIND

Archer is standing in the middle of the corridor taking in the scene. Off in the distance, two shadows move across the corridor. Archer is curious, takes a step or two toward the advancing figures.

ON HOSHI & TRIP

The two of them walking briskly down the corridor. They're engaged in some type of argument. Hoshi has apparently recovered from her collapse in the previous act.

TRIP

You're being irrational.

HOSHI

You're one to talk!

TRIP

What's that supposed to mean?

HOSHI

I'm not the one who tried to leave Talah and Reed in Sickbay to die!

TRIP

You wanted to go to the bridge... the place on this ship where there's a hull breach and no atmosphere.

HOSHI

That's right.

TRIP

And you think I'm the irrational one.

Trip grabs her by the arm. They stop walking.

TRIP

Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?

HOSHI

Protect me from what?

TRIP

(matter-of-fact)

From the creature that's running around loose on this ship.

They're both startled by the sound of Archer's voice from off camera:

ARCHER'S VOICE

Are you sure about that, Hoshi?

They turn to see Archer, who's just stepped around a bend in the corridor. Now Hoshi's really freaked out! She raises her Phase Rifle and points it at Archer, takes a few steps away from Trip as well.

HOSHI

(to both of them)

What the hell is going on!?

(to Archer)

You're dead!

ARCHER

No. All this is an illusion, Hoshi. It's all in your mind.

TRIP

He's the illusion. Heâ€™s trying to keep us from calling for help.

ARCHER

No! That's exactly what he wants.

HOSHI

Just... both of you stay where you are!

Hoshi's breathing becomes heavier as fear and outright paranoia begins to set in.

HOSHI

(to Archer)

Why should I believe you?

Archer thinks quickly.

ARCHER

The conference that you attended... do you remember it?

HOSHI

(skeptical)

What about it?

ARCHER

You passed through an energy wave on your way back to Enterprise. It was coming from the fifth planet in the Tau Sigma system.

Hoshi tries to calm her nerves, but canâ€™t. 

HOSHI

How could you know that? You weren't there.

ARCHER

But I was there -- in the launch bay -- when you returned to Enterprise. You were unconscious. We rushed you to sickbay. That's where you are right now. That's where I am.

HOSHI

If youâ€™re there... why are you here!?

ARCHER

The wave rendered you unconscious. Everything you've experienced from that point has been an illusion.

All of this is becoming overwhelming for Hoshi. On one side of her she has Trip, the person who was willing to let Talah and Reed die in sickbay. On the other she has Archer -- a person who she could swear is supposed to be dead.

HOSHI

(to Trip; re: the "dream")

Are you responsible for this?

TRIP

He's trying to deceive you, Hoshi. He's the one you should be worried about.

HOSHI

He's the only one who's given me any answers so far.

TRIP

Hoshi, he's trying to pit you against me.

Archer reaches out to Hoshi with a plea...

ARCHER

I have no way of proving to you that what I'm saying is true. But I'm asking you to trust me. You and I are lying on bio-beds in Sickbay. T'Polâ€™s performing a procedure that's allowing me to experience what youâ€™re experiencing... to share your memories of the past few hours.

Hoshi doesn't know who to point the weapon at now, switches between Archer and Trip.

HOSHI

(to Archer)

Let's say for the moment that I believe you. How do I get out of this... "dream?"

Archer thinks for a beat. Then it hits him...

ARCHER

The bridge!

Hoshi doesnâ€™t understand.

HOSHI

What about it?

ARCHER

That's the key.

(explaining)

When we dream, most of the time we don't realize that we are dreaming. But sometimes there are things that give the dream away... improbable scenarios, smells, colors. Once we see or experience those things, we realize we're dreaming. And once we realize that, we have control of the dream.

(beat)

The mind is our control center. It allows us to discern fact from fiction, reality from fantasy, probable from improbable. Much the same way that the bridge controls the vital functions of the ship.

(pointing at Trip)

He's created a block to the bridge. In your mind, this "dream" is controlled from the bridge and he knows that. Why else would he be trying to stop you from going there?

(driving home his point)

You have to go to the bridge, Hoshi. Once you go there you'll have control... control over him and over the "dream."

Trip's temper is starting to rise.

TRIP

He's trying to kill you, can't you see that! There's no atmosphere on the bridge. You'll die in seconds.

ARCHER

(calm and collected)

You're dying, Hoshi. That pain that you've been feeling is real. It's your body dying in the real world.

(pause)

If you don't go to the bridge, you'll be dead in less than an hour.

Hoshi has a decision to make. After a tense beat, she points the weapon at Trip and joins Archer.

TRIP

You're making a mistake!

HOSHI

No. I'm not.

And with that, she and Archer turn and make a bee-line for the bridge.

TRIP

(calling after them)

You'll regret that decision! You'll see that I'm right!

OFF Trip we...

TIME CUT TO:

INT. ACCESS TUBE - EMERGENCY LIGHTING

Archer and Hoshi are crawling along at a brisk pace on their way to the hatch that leads to the bridge. They reach the hatch. There's a JOLT! The power running through the EPS grid begins to surge!

COMPUTER VOICE

Warning! Reactor overload in progress. Warp reactor breach in one minute.

ARCHER

Ignore it, Hoshi. He's trying to draw you away from the bridge.

HOSHI

(cautious)

Right.

Hoshi remembers the force field.

HOSHI

What about the force field?

ARCHER

It's not there. Every block you've come across has been created to keep you from opening that hatch. As long as you believe that the path is clear and that there's a nice, warm, breathable atmosphere waiting for you on the other side of that hatch, you'll be fine. All you have to do is believe... and then pull open the hatch.

NEW ANGLE - HOSHI'S P.O.V.

Of the HATCH that's right in front of her.

ON HOSHI --

As she reaches out, places her hand on the lever and pulls...

WHITE OUT & SMASH CUT TO:

INT. SICKBAY - REAL TIME

Hoshi's eyes POP OPEN! 

T'Pol's eyes open and she breaks the link between the three of them. Trip moves to T'Pol and helps her to a chair.

Archer sits up on his bio-bed. Phlox quickly moves in with a medical scanner and examines Hoshi. Hoshi looks at Archer.

PHLOX

(off scanner)

Heart rate, blood pressure, and vital signs are returning to normal levels.

Phlox smiles at Hoshi, who's very relieved, yet confused, about being back in the real world.

ARCHER

Welcome back.

OFF Hoshi as she manages a smile...

EXT. SPACE - ENTERPRISE (OPTICAL)

gliding along at warp.

INT. HOSHI'S QUARTERS

Hoshi is lying in bed wide awake. It's late. She's in simple pajamas. Her face tells us that she's still trying to make sense of what happened and she isn't having any luck. The door CHIMES. At first we think she didn't hear it, then...

HOSHI

(far away)

Come in.

The door OPENS to reveal Archer standing in the corridor holding a PADD. Hoshi doesn't seem to notice him.

ARCHER

May I come in?

HOSHI

(sitting up)

Of course.

Archer walks over to a chair and takes a seat. There's a long beat.

ARCHER

How are you feeling?

HOSHI

I've been better.

(re: PADD)

What's that?

ARCHER

Phlox's medical report on what happened today.

HOSHI

(wry)

Anything interesting?

Archer hands her the PADD.

ARCHER

I'll let you be the judge of that.

Hoshi looks at the information on the PADD. She's surprised by what she sees.

HOSHI

(more to herself)

Psilosynine! 

(to Archer)

How can that be?

ARCHER

Apparently, what you experienced was a telepathic form of communication.

HOSHI

Strange way to communicate...

Archer senses Hoshi's feelings about the situation and moves to the bed, sits down next to her.

ARCHER

I know what you went through, Hoshi. Fear can be a very powerful emotion. It takes a strong person to overcome it.

(pause)

I wish I had more answers for you. I wish I could tell you who was behind this, where they live, how they did this, and why they focused on your fears. But I can't.

Hoshi knows he wants to comfort her.

HOSHI

Iâ€™ll be all right.

The emotional impact of what's happened starts to come to the surface.

HOSHI

If you hadn't come after me... I don't know what I would have done.

There's a beat between them. They've just shared a very personal experience... and yet regulations force them to keep a professional distance.

ARCHER

I want you to take the next few days off. You have a lot to think about.

HOSHI

Thank you, sir.

Archer rises from the bed and EXITS.

ON HOSHI --

She lies down and begins to read the PADD that Archer gave her. She's been through a lot. She's faced some of her worst fears in a matter of hours... and none of it actually happened. As we PULL BACK from Hoshi, lost in thought...

FADE OUT.

**END OF EPISODE.  
**


End file.
